roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Rose
Golden Rose is one of the seven Elven kingdoms in The Grasslands. The "virtue" which it extols is Pride. Golden Rose is the largest of the kingdoms, known for its military might and the exquisite beauty of its inhabitants. It shares borders with Purple Dress, Red Apple, and Wayland. Its boundaries currently extend 12 miles in each direction from the capital. Population The capital of Golden Rose is a large city with a population somewhere between 10,000 and 25,000. It consists primarily of elves, although humans, dwarves, and other races live among them. Many of its citizens, particularly non-elven citizens, have gradually moved to Wayland over the years. Government and politics Golden Rose is an autocracy currently under the rule of Queen Conchiana. Jerry Redcap serves as the kingdom's magister. There has been growing discontent with both Conchiana's rule and the values espoused by the leaders of Golden Rose. A rebel faction led by Blue Charleston initially sought to overthrow Conchiana with Wayland's help. Following Charleston's death, Rachel the Red has taken leadership of this faction. Golden Rose has claimed Wayland as a protectorate since Wayland's founding on Sarenith 11th, 1 KE. As of Lamashan 15th, 2 KE, Wayland has already surpassed Golden Rose in land area, and may have already exceeded Golden Rose in terms of population and economic output. Relations between Golden Rose and Wayland are civil but lukewarm due to the sharp contrast in values. Economy Golden Rose imports food and livestock from Wayland, and exports maps, books, wood, and magic items. As Wayland's economy has grown, Golden Rose has transitioned to an increasingly mercantile economy based upon making profits from import and export. Military Golden Rose has seven legions. The largest legion has 500 men. One of the legions seems to be an elite group with fancy equipment. Religion Most citizens of Golden Rose worship the 'virtues' embodied in the Saints. In particular, Golden Rose emphasizes the 'virtue' of 'pride.' Not everyone in Golden Rose worships the Saints. For example, the rebel faction in Golden Rose now led by Rachel the Red worships the Harbingers instead. History Golden Rose was founded relatively recently by elves from The Council. Even more recently, it underwent a leadership change, and Queen Conchiana succeeded her parents on the throne. The Exiled sent a diplomatic delegation to Golden Rose on Day seven, consisting of Levy Highmore Soulsworn, Magnus, Alvir Sevardsson, Lo Wang, Lyrith, and Serras. Queen Conchiana answered many of the delegation's questions before passing them off to the royal librarian. The queen expressed interest in having The Exiled settle as a vassal state of Golden Rose, and she also demanded that the delegation leave behind one of their own before departing, as insurance that they were not spies. Magnus was chosen for this task. Durahan, the queens elder brother, was sent with the remaining delegates to the main camp of The Exiled. The next day, the delegation returned, accepting Golden Rose's patronage. On Lamashan 15th, 2 KE Queen Conchiana sent Jerry Redcap to Wayland to call in their favor. Jerry teleported to Nendir's home in Wayland and informed him that some of The Council leaders had become corrupted and had killed seven other council leaders. He added that the bridge to the Council had been destroyed and that the waters of the Council Lake were extremely dangerous. He told Nendir, and later the Wayland Council, that Queen Conchiana was calling in her favor, and asking us to go and help the Council. Notable Inhabitants * Queen Conchiana * Durahan * Jerry Redcap * Rachel the Red * Blue Charleston (Deceased) * Uncle Lucien Category:Factions Category:Places Category:Golden Rose